


Tu non puoi restare (tra le luci di Roma mi ricorderò di te)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [12]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, may I present you the Four Flatmates Of The Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Volevo dirti che ho sognato di avere molto più tempoPer capire fino in fondo la parola accanto.Ti ho cercato in ogni volto, in questo mi confondiDi tutti i cuori in giro dimmi in quale ti nascondiIo mi ricorderò di te tra le luci di RomaE ogni abbraccio per strada mi riporterà da teIn cui per Francesco e Lorenzo era appena l'inizio, ma i tasselli erano già tutti presenti.





	1. Ogni abbraccio per strada (mi riporterà da te)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo della fan fiction e dei capitoli da [Le Luci di Roma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yd5vRcS3p0k) di Ermal Meta.  
> Plausibile sottotitolo di questa fan fiction è _if you’re touch-starved and you know it clap your hands_.  
> Also, i coinquilini di Francesco sono un dono e un danno e io li amo dal profondo del cuore.  
> Questo episodio si svolge tra il 30 aprile e il 2 maggio 2005.

C’è della poesia nel mondo ma Francesco non è il tipo di persona in grado di coglierla. Nemmeno Novella ci riesce. Il suo mondo, come quello di Francesco, è fatto di suoni e di gesti, non di parole.

I lettori di poesie per eccellenza sono solo Lorenzo e Giuliano. Loro hanno la capacità di scorgere parole dove nessun altro le individua: dipinte in una nuvola, incise sulla corteccia di un albero, tatuate lungo le dita rugose di un vecchio che passa per strada.

Francesco è una persona pratica e la poesia non fa per lui.

C’è forse anche bellezza in questo mondo oltre alla poesia e ai versi astrali, ma Francesco non la percepisce in contorni metafisici, bensì la legge nelle cose concrete: nel ginocchio di Guglielmo che gli sfiora la gamba quando siedono insieme a guardare film horror, nel rossetto sbiadito di Novella che si rovina volentieri il trucco piuttosto che limitarsi nei baci che dà a Francesco, nel sorriso spontaneo con cui lo saluta Lorenzo appena scende dal treno e riconosce il suo viso in mezzo alla gente che aspetta tra i binari.

Francesco lo guarda sistemarsi lo zaino sulla spalla mentre cammina, il passo sicuro e veloce, gli occhi illuminati da un calore che Francesco ancora non si è abituato a vedere rivolto verso di sé.

Francesco è una persona pratica quindi le cose belle che vede nel mondo sono quelle presenti, quelle del qui e adesso. Perché Francesco è un’anima nuova, e le anime vecchie – i poeti, gli artisti, i lettori – sono Lorenzo e Giuliano. E la sensazione assurda che ogni tanto disturba Francesco è che forse l’anima più vecchia appartenga a Giuliano, non a Lorenzo. A Giuliano che è appassionato di ogni nuova tecnologia, ogni nuova scoperta, ogni nuovo film, ogni nuova canzone. Più le cose sono nuove e più lo entusiasmano, e guarda quelle vecchie con un disprezzo ingiustificabile, quasi le volesse _dimenticare_.

In momenti rarissimi, quando è troppo ubriaco per mantenere alta la guardia o è circondato da così tanta gente e confusione da pensare che nessuno possa notarlo, Giuliano sembra stanco. Stanco di tutto, svuotato, deluso. Come il vecchio dalle mani rugose, come qualcuno che abbia già vissuto più di una volta e non sia felice di ripetere l’esperienza.

Sono momenti brevi, sviste infinitesimali, probabilmente nulla più che abbagli, ma scatenano in Francesco una certa urgenza di proteggere Giuliano, anche se non gli è ben chiaro da cosa.

Da tutto. Da niente. Forse da se stesso.

Lorenzo, invece, è qualcuno da cui Francesco dovrebbe _proteggersi_ : si sente spesso inerme davanti al suo sorriso, ai suoi gesti. Francesco vorrebbe schermarsi, difendersi, ma non ci riesce – così come non riuscirà mai a difendere Giuliano. Entrambi i fratelli sono due forze della natura, due fiumi in piena. Decide Lorenzo dove colpire, cosa travolgere. Decide Giuliano da chi farsi attaccare, come farsi ferire. Francesco un giorno sarà la vittima o lo spettatore. A respiri alterni. Intanto, aspetta. Intanto, è qui in stazione a spegnere la Marlboro sotto il tallone e guardare avanti.

Lorenzo gli arriva di fronte con una risata calda che gli cantilena in bocca, sussurra il nome di Francesco con il sorriso che si eleva in un brillio di stupore, come se non fosse un nome bensì una sorpresa piacevole, un segreto che solo loro condividono. Lorenzo appoggia una mano sulla nuca di Francesco mentre ancora lo chiama, le dita che lo sfiorano tra i capelli, e lo trae a sé senza aggiungere altro. Francesco asseconda l’invito implicito del suo tocco e lo bacia a occhi chiusi, né un fiato né una parola che rallenti la sensazione calda delle labbra di Lorenzo sulle sue, il sapore della sua bocca e quel profumo di pulito e di _casa_ – una casa di cui Francesco nemmeno sa immaginare la forma – e il tepore di realtà più desiderate che conosciute che gli ottenebra i pensieri.

Si perde sulle sue labbra, nella ruvidità della barba vecchia di un giorno, e non c’è nessuno che possa trarlo in salvo. Ma sono in mezzo alla stazione, in mezzo alla gente, e il richiamo scurrile di un uomo di passaggio che commenta _“A’ froci!”_ lo colpisce come una frustata in mezzo alla schiena. Francesco sobbalza e si guarda intorno, cercando con gli occhi il colpevole, qualcosa di rude e sporco che gli fa bruciare le nocche dei pugni chiusi.

Se ci fosse Giuliano con lui, finirebbe a botte. Ma c’è Lorenzo qui, e Lorenzo se ne frega della gente attorno a loro e che non capisce. Lui scuote la testa con ancora il bagliore di un sorriso conciliante, non sposta le mani dal collo e dal fianco di Francesco, anzi, lo sfiora con una carezza tra i capelli fatta in punta di dita prima di baciarlo ancora.

Lorenzo se ne frega, e quindi se ne frega pure Francesco.

“Giuliano?” Francesco gli chiede una volta ripreso fiato, gli occhi socchiusi mentre trae brividi lievi di godimento dalla maniera disinteressata con cui le dita di Lorenzo gli disegnano piccoli cerchi sulla nuca. Assomiglia quasi a una vera carezza, a un gesto d’affetto. È un tocco che cammina due passi oltre al limite dell’amicizia e supera di almeno tre l’attrazione.

“Non è potuto venire. È sul filo del rasoio con nostro padre.”

Francesco trattiene una risata tra il naso e la gola. “Che ha combinato adesso?”

“La settimana scorsa stavano per sospenderlo di nuovo. Uno dei professori ha beccato lui e Guido a fumare spinelli dietro la palestra. Se fosse venuto qui anche lui si sarebbe scatenato un pandemonio a casa.”

“Non ne valeva la pena, in effetti.”

Lorenzo aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre. Pare confuso mentre guarda Francesco con quella punta di sorriso che non sembra mai abbandonare il suo viso. “No, per te ne sarebbe valsa, è che nostra madre l’ha chiuso in camera a chiave per evitare che venisse lo stesso. Giuliano stava anche provando a uscire dalla finestra, ma non è riuscito a prendersi al tubo della grondaia.”

“Stai scherzando?”

Francesco sarebbe felice di ridere e credere che Lorenzo stia esagerando, che stia edulcorando la realtà solo per divertirlo. Purtroppo, Francesco conosce Giuliano. Francesco sa anche che la camera di Giuliano è al terzo piano – al quarto, se si conta anche il livello seminterrato di villa Medici – e che dalla sua finestra al pianterreno non c’è _nulla_ che possa arrestare un’eventuale caduta.

Lorenzo stringe le spalle e ride: “No, lo ha fatto sul serio. Bianca ha filmato metà tentativo prima di decidere di dissuaderlo. Chiedile di mostrarti il video la prossima volta che torni a Firenze.”

“Com’è che sei così tranquillo nonostante tuo fratello abbia rischiato di ammazzarsi dalla grondaia?”

“Non ci è arrivato alla grondaia: era troppo distante di almeno mezzo metro. Se fosse riuscito ad afferrarsi e avesse provato a scendere, allora sarei stato molto meno tranquillo.”

Il che rinfranca Francesco almeno in piccola parte, tuttavia rimane sempre il fatto che Giuliano è un pazzo, e un giorno qualcuno dovrà spiegargli che sentirsi immortale ed esserlo veramente sono due cose ben diverse e che per favore, Giuliano, ti prego, abbi pietà, volerti bene è già abbastanza difficoltoso senza avere il timore costante di vederti morire come uno stupido alla prima distrazione.

Anche se, a essere completamente onesti, Giuliano è sì un pazzo, ma è un pazzo talmente ostinato che probabilmente si rifiuterà di morire se non sarà come e quando ha scelto lui. Sarà sempre troppo presto e con un casino sotto il sole invece che in una notte silenziosa priva di luna, ma non sarà cadendo da un tetto né sarà prima di aver dimostrato a tutta Firenze che non gli serve il suo cognome per arrivare dove vuole.

Francesco si passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira.

È un problema per un altro giorno. Giuliano è un altro giorno.

“Andiamo, dai, oggi ti faccio passare per via Margutta. L’altro ieri hanno riaperto la mostra.”

Il viso di Lorenzo si riapre con un nuovo sorriso, lo stesso entusiasmo che dimostrerebbe un bambino a cui è stato promesso il giocattolo agognato, e segue Francesco quasi correndo.

“Francesco?”

“Dimmi.”

“Grazie.”

“Di cosa?”

“Di preoccuparti anche tu per Giuliano.”

*

Andrea è seduto in cucina a gambe incrociate, la chitarra appoggiata alle ginocchia, e sta suonando a occhi chiusi e con le labbra strette, esattamente come Francesco ed Emanuela lo hanno lasciato ore fa.

Andrea è una di quelle persone che non sanno stare da sole. In tre anni che si conoscono e dividono l’appartamento, Francesco lo ha visto passare per cinque fidanzate diverse, ogni volta camminando a tre metri da terra per il primo mese e passando i seguenti ignorando gli amici che cercavano di avvisarlo che la sua ragazza era una stronza. Questa volta però era quasi un anno che lui e Giada stavano assieme, sperava fosse la famosa _“giusta”_ con cui sposarsi dopo la laurea e mettere su famiglia. Il messaggio con cui lei ha troncato tutto deve bruciare di brutto.

Magari Francesco avrebbe dovuto avvisare Lorenzo che Andrea si è lasciato ieri con l’ultima fidanzata e quindi ora ha l’acido nelle vene al posto del sangue, ma non si aspettava che Lorenzo rimanesse sulla soglia ad ascoltare il suo coinquilino suonare, né che conoscesse le canzoni dei Nirvana abbastanza da notare subito il passo falso di Andrea.

“Lì ci andava un fa.”

Francesco non riesce a trattenere una smorfia quando Andrea apre gli occhi e fissa Lorenzo in cagnesco.

“Cos’è, suoni pure ora?”

Lorenzo sorride, non si rende conto che Andrea è a un passo dallo scoppiare a urlare.

“Il pianoforte da quando avevo cinque anni.”

“E io invece suono la chitarra, quindi non rompere i coglioni.”

“Un fa è sempre un fa, qualunque strumento si usi.”

“Vai a cagare il cazzo da un’altra parte.”

“Volevo solo–”

Francesco prende Lorenzo per una spalla e gli fa cenno di desistere, che non è il caso. “Scusa, Andre, te lo porto via. Fingi di non averci visto.”

Andrea fa un verso che è tanto un potenziale insulto quanto un commiato prima di chinarsi di nuovo sulle corde della chitarra e appoggiare il plettro tra le dita. “Sarà meglio.”

In camera, Lorenzo guarda Francesco senza capire. _“Che ho fatto?”_ sembra chiedergli con gli occhi, e sarebbe quasi da ridere come Lorenzo sappia analizzare le leggi economiche come fossero un problema da prima elementare o tradurre passaggi interi di Sofocle a memoria, ma poi non è in grado di interpretare i segnali chiarissimi che lancia una persona all’altro capo della stanza.

 _Quasi_ da ridere. Fa un po’ rabbia in verità.

Lorenzo è troppo distratto da _domani, domani, domani, farò, faremo, farai._ Domani, tra vent’anni, e le vite future. Mai _adesso_. Qui e adesso.

“L’hai preso in un brutto momento. Gli passerà.”

Francesco scivola davanti a Lorenzo, gli poggia una mano sul viso, il braccio attorno alla vita, lo stringe come non ha avuto il coraggio di fare prima tra i binari della ferrovia.

“Mi perdonerà se gli offro da bere stasera?”

Stasera, domani, _futuro_. Francesco è quasi tentato di tirare un pugno al muro e dire a Lorenzo di fare caso a quel che sta succedendo _ora_. E forse Lorenzo coglie la sua frustrazione piegata e riposta ordinatamente nelle dita che gli tirano i lembi della maglia, perché sorride – come fai a sorridere così spesso, Lorenzo? Perché sei felice quando ti vedo, quando _mi_ vedi? – e abbandona lo zaino sul pavimento, afferra Francesco per il colletto del chiodo in pelle e lo tira a sé. La porta della stanza si richiude con un tonfo quando la schiena di Lorenzo va a sbatterci contro, spinto da Francesco che lo incalza, che segue le sue braccia, il richiamo del corpo che gli viene incontro e lo cerca.

Francesco lo bacia mordendogli le labbra e Lorenzo gli ride addosso, un gemito che non è esattamente dolore ma che è più stupito che appagato quando Francesco preme i denti sul suo collo e succhia la pelle candida.

Stanno ancora imparando a conoscersi così, a prendersi. Lorenzo non è come Giuliano che ciò che vuole lo _chiede_ e poi dice sempre quel che vuole toglierti, cosa vuole farti. Non è come Francesco che dà tutto quello che può ed è capace di aspettare che arrivi il suo momento. Lorenzo prende quello che vuole quando lo vuole. È cauto quando comincia, le sue mani fanno cadere a terra la giacca di Francesco, non gli tolgono la polo ma ci si infilano solo sotto, gli tracciano la lunghezza della schiena e gli archi delle vertebre mentre Francesco lo cerca con i fianchi, si preme contro di lui e il tessuto rigido e spesso dei jeans che indossano rivela comunque le asperità e il calore delle voglie. Lorenzo non si arresta, va sempre più veloce e diventa via via più affamato, più audace mentre lo bacia e gli slaccia la cintura dei jeans, ma resta attento, pronto a cogliere un _“No”_ se mai Francesco lo dovesse proferire, perché Lorenzo dà per scontato che Francesco sappia che lui è sempre padrone delle sue reazioni, che non perde mai il controllo.

Francesco, invece, sente il proprio scivolare via come acqua dalle mani a ogni spinta del bacino che Lorenzo accoglie e a cui risponde con gemiti bassi che si perdono nelle loro bocche.

Arrivano al letto di Francesco con una tempesta di indumenti gettati sul pavimento, le scarpe calciate via non appena i jeans di Francesco sono scesi oltre le ginocchia.

Lorenzo ha ancora indosso i suoi anche se sono sbottonati e abbassati fino alle cosce insieme ai boxer chiari, e Francesco vorrebbe dirgli di fermarsi, di finire di spogliarsi e farsi prendere in bocca perché è talmente stupendo da spaccare il fiato quando chiude gli occhi senza capire più niente e si spinge nella bocca di Francesco, quando si afferra ai suoi capelli _e sono io a ridurti così, a toglierti il controllo che pensi di non poter perdere._

Invece Francesco lo lascia fare – si _fida_ di quel che Lorenzo gli vuole fare – e Lorenzo si lecca due dita e lo tocca, lo guarda negli occhi mentre Francesco si morde le labbra e alza le gambe e inarca la schiena, geme e stringe i denti quando Lorenzo aggiunge un altro dito e inizia a sussurrare cose al suo orecchio, e Francesco non fa nemmeno caso a quel che Lorenzo gli sta dicendo: è il suono della sua voce rotta dai sospiri, il tono caldo e intimo che gli ricorda che qui ci sono solo loro, che non esiste nient’altro, nemmeno il mondo frenetico che batte i pugni contro le porte e i finestrini delle auto in cui si devono nascondere per non farsi richiamare all’ordine.

Ah, ma il mondo non esiste. Non esiste niente. C’è solo Francesco, c’è la voce di Lorenzo, il singulto spezzato che esce dalle labbra di entrambi quando sono finalmente insieme, uno dentro l’altro, e Lorenzo che spinge così forte da spezzargli il respiro, Francesco che si aggrappa a lui con le unghie e il battito furibondo del cuore che diventa il copione degli occhi che si chiudono, del piacere sordo che fa da sfondo, proscenio e poi spettacolo centrale dei loro corpi che vibrano.

Francesco è una cortina di fumo e l’unica cosa tangibile rimasta è Lorenzo.

*

C’è un messaggio di Novella a cui Francesco non ha ancora risposto.

Il primo è arrivato ieri alle dieci di sera, e lui ha lasciato Lorenzo a farsi subissare di insulti da Giulia e Andrea, i quali dopo cinque anni di liceo classico sono giunti alla medesima conclusione che ogni classicista che non si penta della propria scelta va bullizzato pesantemente. Lorenzo stava ridendo e difendendo le versioni di Seneca mentre Francesco è uscito sul balcone per non farsi sentire mentre le telefonava con la sigaretta accesa tra le labbra.

Ne è arrivato un secondo alle quattro di notte. Francesco non riusciva a dormire perché Lorenzo era nudo sul suo letto che gli baciava il collo anche se ormai avevano finito, baci leggeri di labbra e lingua che non sarebbero rimasti come macchie sulla pelle perché Lorenzo non vuole lasciare ricordi, ama strapparti la terra da sotto i piedi ma poi ti riadagia sempre dove sarai al sicuro, ti dà l’ebbrezza e ti spinge fuori dalla porta di casa, lontano dai luoghi che conosci, ma non vuole essere accostato a segni indelebili e ferite.

Lorenzo non lascia segni perché quando dici di no a quelli è già troppo tardi e ormai ce li hai sul corpo, graffiati e morsi e leccati.

Francesco pensa che, se Lorenzo dovesse rifiutarsi ancora di lasciargliene, di fare sesso con lui sui letti e nelle auto senza scrivere con la bocca la prova che è stato dentro di lui, che è passato, che se l’è preso e ha dato, Francesco troverà il modo di inciderselo comunque addosso. Perché a Francesco non piace nascondersi e non gli piace fingere che quei contatti mancati non gli stiano dando il tormento, come tante altre cose che al momento non collimano, non si incastrano.

_“Chi è che ti scrive a quest’ora?”_

_“Novella.”_

Che sta male. Che odia Venezia e ogni momento che passa là le fa venire voglia di gridare. Che non avrebbe mai scritto a Francesco se sapesse che Lorenzo è con lui ed è per questo che Francesco non gliel’ha detto, nonostante lei gli abbia ormai perdonato di aver invitato anche Lorenzo nel circolo ristretto che prima erano solo loro due e Giuliano.

Lorenzo l’ha guardato con la fronte corrugata mentre Francesco rispondeva alla stringa di messaggi tristi e arrabbiati. Lui non ha ancora capito che Novella non è come Lucrezia, che lei è nei pensieri di Francesco anche quando sono lontani perché loro due sono entrambi cresciuti soli contro il mondo – perché Francesco non ha potuto contare su Guglielmo come Lorenzo può affidarsi a Giuliano, anche se sono fratelli, anche se si vogliono bene e, dove possono, cercano di spalleggiarsi. Ma Francesco ha Novella. E Novella ha lui.

Quando lei gli ha mandato la buonanotte – _“Ma sn le 4:30, perché sei sveglio? Vai a dormire!!!”_ – Francesco ha abbandonato il cellulare sul comodino e ha passato il braccio attorno al collo di Lorenzo, ha disegnato una mappa di baci scuri sul suo petto bianco, preso la tela chiara del suo corpo forte e ci ha scritto sopra con i bordi delle unghie e con la fame che aveva di lui. Le lenzuola sono finite in un nodo di pieghe spinte in fondo al letto, e quando Lorenzo l’ha fatto mettere carponi, la testa affondata contro il cuscino per soffocare nella federa i gemiti più forti, Francesco ha realizzato che ci sarebbe stato ancora posto per un’altra persona in questo letto, che se volesse potrebbe farcela, trovare spazio per Giuliano tra le sue gambe e rimanere con lui e Lorenzo in una gabbia di braccia e di pelle che si somiglia.

Francesco non sa dire se abbia raggiunto l’orgasmo grazie alle spinte e alle mani di Lorenzo su di sé o a causa dell’immagine mentale di Giuliano che freme sotto di lui e gode mentre Lorenzo gli viene dentro.

 _“Quando ti scopa mio fratello è come se t’avesse scopato Dio perché poi ti bacia pure e ti chiede come stai.”_ E Lorenzo ha davvero baciato Francesco, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena mentre lo accarezzava per far durare l’orgasmo più a lungo, per accompagnarlo fino alla fine, e poi gli ha sussurrato uno _“Stai bene?”_ all’orecchio, preoccupato dalla maniera in cui gli stavano tremando le braccia. E Giuliano _sapeva_ che Lorenzo l’avrebbe fatto, gliel’ha detto ancora a novembre sul terrazzo gelido di casa, la bottiglia del rum di suo zio svuotata per più di metà e la voce strascicata dall’alcol e masticata dalle emozioni.

E Dio, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo, vero? C’è qualcosa di aspro che Francesco potrebbe cogliere facilmente se lui lo volesse fare, ma non vuole, non vuole.

Perché Giuliano ha un modo morbido e sporco di cedere quando Francesco lo spoglia, e Lorenzo sta tastando su di lui la forma di nuovi limiti, e Francesco è venuto immaginando di averli entrambi premuti addosso a gemere e ansimare. _Entrambi._

Il terzo messaggio di Novella risale alle quattro del pomeriggio. Appena un’ora fa.

_“Ti amo.”_

Ogni tanto se lo dicono. Non spesso, come se avessero paura di consumare quelle due parole preziose, di rovinarle, svuotarle del loro significato.

Ma se lo dicono, non se lo scrivono. Lo fanno quando sono presenti – _qui e adesso_ – quando possono rispondere con un bacio, con un abbraccio, con delle carezze che tengono in stallo finché non sono da soli e possono diventare qualcos’altro. A Francesco brucia il petto nel leggere il messaggio di Novella e non sapere che rispondere.

_Ti vengo a prendere. Ti porto via da là. Ti riporto a casa. Torna. Ti amo anch’io. Che succede? Ti amo ti amo ti amo. Non sparire._

_Non te ne andare._

Lorenzo timbra il biglietto del treno. Stavolta il sorriso è meno felice rispetto a ieri mattina. Forse non vuole tornare a Firenze, forse non vuole tornarci senza Francesco, senza poter dire a suo fratello _“Visto? Lo volevi e io te l’ho riportato_.”

“Lorenzo, non penso che la settimana prossima verrò a Firenze.”

Il sorriso di Lorenzo si affievolisce di ancora un poco sul suo viso e Francesco vorrebbe prendersi a pugni per questo. “Mi dispiace,” cerca di spiegargli. “Penso… devo andare a Venezia.”

Lorenzo gli passa una mano sulla spalla, dove stamattina ha posato la bocca e Francesco gli ha sussurrato di morderlo, ma è stato Lorenzo a dire di no, a dire _“Non voglio farti male,”_ e Francesco non ha insistito.

Non è abituato a chiedere, farlo gli increspa la pelle in una maniera che non gli piace, e che qualcuno gli dica apertamente di non volergli fare male – anche se Francesco lo vorrebbe, anche se gli piace, se gli scalda il sangue – è nuovo. Inaspettato.

“Capisco.”

Francesco, invece, con lui non si è trattenuto. Ha baciato il petto di Lorenzo, si è soffermato sulla sua gola mentre sedeva a cavallo dei suoi fianchi e l’oscillazione lenta dei loro corpi li accompagnava su un’onda sdrucciolevole, un palpito umido tra le dita e i denti. È rimasta un’ombra viola chiazzata da punti rossi e gonfi sulla pelle di Lorenzo, lì dove il collo incontra la spalla – _“Ah, Francesco. Questo sarà difficile da spiegare a Lucrezia.” “Tu non mi hai fermato.” “No, non l’ho fatto.”_ – ed è il motivo per cui Lorenzo ha indossato la sua sciarpa azzurra in cotone anche se oggi fa più caldo di ieri.

“Spero… spero che Novella stia bene,” Lorenzo si augura. Anche se sa di non piacerle.

Lo spera anche Francesco. Probabilmente Novella è solo stanca, stressata per gli esami che si avvicinano, intristita dalla nostalgia di casa – di Firenze, dei battibecchi con suo nonno, delle fughe al mare o in collina con Francesco – e innervosita dai litigi che i suoi genitori hanno ricominciato ad avere a tutte le ore del giorno.

Francesco vorrebbe almeno assicurarsi che stia riuscendo a dormire. Che non abbia ricominciato a saltare i pasti solo per non dover sedere alla stessa tavola di suo padre.

Deve andare a Venezia.

“Pensi che i tuoi ce l’avranno con Giuliano ancora a lungo?”

“Ci vorrà del tempo prima che gli passi: Giuliano ha tirato troppo la corda negli ultimi mesi. Ma forse la prossima volta che vorrà venire a Roma, Bianca gli metterà una scala sotto la finestra,” Lorenzo suppone, divertito. “Sembra che tu le stia simpatico.”

Sì, beh, è da quando Francesco aveva quattordici anni e Bianca e Guglielmo stavano per farne sedici che lui la aiuta a vedersi con suo fratello senza che le famiglie li scoprano. Almeno la simpatia dovrebbe essersela guadagnata – Bianca è diversa da Lorenzo che si affeziona facilmente e altrettanto facilmente dimentica, e anche da Giuliano che si affeziona d’istinto e ci si getta a capofitto. Bianca è carina a prescindere ma aspetta di avere una ragione prima di voler bene. Ma Lorenzo non sa che sua sorella ha dei motivi per essere grata a Francesco, perché lei si fa aiutare da Giuliano, tuttavia Lorenzo è troppo onesto e corretto, non terrebbe mai un segreto del genere con i loro genitori, quindi è ancora all’oscuro di tutto.

A volte Francesco trova divertente come Lorenzo creda di sapere tutto della sua famiglia mentre in verità gli mancano ancora molti pezzi.

“E tu?”

Lorenzo fa una smorfia pensosa. “Se Giuliano dovesse essere… beh, _Giuliano_ , allora io dovrei restare indietro a pacificare gli animi.”

“Immaginavo.”

Forse è meglio così. Forse è bene che Francesco abbia più tempo prima di rivederli entrambi. Nella sua testa, ha ancora impresso chiaro il pensiero di Lorenzo e Giuliano premuti addosso a sé, e Francesco non è sicuro del luogo da dove sia scaturita quella fantasia. È bene che scorrano i giorni, che Francesco ci pensi ancora una volta sola e poi metta quell’immagine da parte in un angolo dove non tornerà a cercarla.

Lorenzo appoggia lo zaino a terra e lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso gentile e la testa inclinata, quello sguardo da sotto in su con cui cerca di cancellare i centimetri di differenza che lo dividono da Francesco.

“Posso abbracciarti?”

Francesco corruga la fronte. “Perché mi chiedi il permesso?”

Fa un passo indietro istintivamente, senza neanche accorgersene, e se ne rende conto solo quando Lorenzo lo nota per primo e i suoi occhi si velano di un dispiacere sfuggente.

“Giuliano ha visto che non ti piace il contatto fisico. Se è Novella che ti si avvicina è un discorso, ma se lo fa chiunque altro ti tiri indietro e ti innervosisci. Io purtroppo ho il vizio di toccare molto le persone, quindi Giuliano mi ha consigliato di farci attenzione quando sono con te. Non so se sono riuscito sempre a fermarmi in tempo, però.” Lorenzo gli rivolge un sorriso autocritico. “Fatico spesso a controllarmi quando ti ho vicino.”

“Non…” Francesco si passa la mano tra i capelli, a disagio. Non si era reso conto che Lorenzo stesse cercando di adeguarsi a lui. Non si è nemmeno accorto se il tocco di Lorenzo gli dia più o meno fastidio del solito quando non si stanno baciando. Ma se ci pensa bene, le mani di Lorenzo, la sua vicinanza, il suo sguardo, non gli hanno mai causato quell’istinto di scalciare e fuggire che Francesco prova di solito quando Emanuela è brilla e si prende a lui per rimanere in piedi o quando l’allenatore di basket gli dava pacche sulla spalla per congratularsi di una bella partita. “Puoi toccarmi, se vuoi. Se mi dà fastidio, mi sposto.”

“Io preferirei che non provassi fastidio quando siamo insieme.”

Francesco resta immobile per alcuni secondi. A ogni respiro sente lo stomaco sprofondargli un po’ più in giù nell’addome come se fosse pieno di cemento. Ha quasi le palpitazioni quando si decide a farsi forza, a chiudere gli occhi e abbracciare Lorenzo. Gli passa un braccio sulle spalle e l’altro attorno alla vita, non si preme addosso a lui, non cerca un bacio. È solo un abbraccio, non c’è nessuna altra spinta dietro.

Francesco sta tremando.

Lorenzo tronca il proprio sospiro a metà, stupito dal contatto, ma risponde subito all’abbraccio di Francesco, lo stringe e appoggia le mani sulla sua schiena. E a Francesco sta bene. Si _sente_ bene.

Lorenzo è alto quanto suo fratello, perciò Francesco appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla come farebbe se stesse salutando Guglielmo, come ha fatto quando lui e Novella a novembre non si stavano parlando e suo fratello non sapeva che parole usare per aiutarlo, e allora si era avvicinato a Francesco, titubante e preoccupato per lui, e lo aveva abbracciato, lo aveva stretto, e così in silenzio Francesco si era sentito un po’ più amato, un po’ più compreso. Meno solo.

“Come ti senti?”

_Perché poi ti bacia pure e ti chiede come stai._

Una risata nervosa esce dalle labbra di Francesco, ma non lascia andare Lorenzo, stringe tra le dita le cuciture della sua giacca di jeans e si rifiuta di aprire gli occhi.

“Non mi dai fastidio.”

Lorenzo resta in silenzio, non ride e non parla, solo il suo respiro si fa più profondo e Francesco se ne accorge perché Lorenzo lo abbraccia più forte, e quindi Francesco _sente_ il petto di Lorenzo tremare, le sue spalle curvarsi e poi raddrizzarsi con il fiato, e per un momento gli sembra che siano in due a non volersi lasciare, in due a star scoprendo un dettaglio senza nome in questo abbraccio che non avevano mai provato.

Una voce registrata annuncia la partenza del treno per Santa Maria Novella. Lorenzo abbassa le braccia con lentezza e anche Francesco scioglie l’abbraccio sentendosi improvvisamente disorientato.

Nessuno dei due fa un passo.

“Devo andare.”

Francesco annuisce solamente. La mano di Lorenzo vaga per un istante prima di decidere di recuperare lo zaino da terra senza soffermarsi ancora su Francesco come era chiaro volesse fare.

“La prossima volta…” Lorenzo prova a dire.

Francesco cerca di sorridergli anche se già sente la mancanza del suo calore, di questo primo abbraccio. Si sforza e sorride anche se sa che adesso a casa ci saranno Andrea e un paio di lacrime per Giada, ed Emanuela che cerca di trascinarlo fuori per fargli conoscere un’amica che potrebbe anche non calpestarlo come uno straccio vecchio. Anche se sul letto di Francesco ora ci sarà l’odore di Lorenzo e di quel che hanno fatto.

“La prossima volta magari riusciremo a vederci tutti e tre,” finisce Francesco per lui.

“Sì. Sicuramente.”

“Di’ a Giuliano di non rompersi l’osso del collo mentre io e Novella non ci siamo. Neanche lei glielo perdonerebbe.”

Il sorriso di Lorenzo torna con tutto il tepore e i colori di una giornata assolata.

“Glielo dirò.”

*

Andrea stamattina sta bene. È uscito dalla sua stanza in maglia e mutande fischiettando, e ha messo su il caffè per tutti – fuorché Giulia. Lei è andata a letto poco prima dell’alba ed è ancora in camera che cerca di smaltire la sbornia di ieri sera dormendo.

Emanuela crede che Andrea sia felice perché l’amica che gli ha presentato ha fatto colpo. Francesco suppone sia merito piuttosto dell’antico chiodo schiaccia chiodo. Che poi è un po’ la storia di come sono iniziate tutte le relazioni di Andrea, dunque una cosa non esclude l’altra.

Caffè o meno, l’allegria di Andrea non è in sintonia con l’umore di Francesco. Lui sta ancora pensando a Novella.

_“Fra, no, non serve che tu venga. Avevo solo bisogno di sfogarmi.”_

_“Troppo tardi. Ho già preso i biglietti.”_

_“Fra…”_

_“Lasciami venire. Lo so che ce la fai da sola, ma lasciami venire. Usciamo un po’, mi porti al bacaro di cui mi parlavi. Ti distrai.”_

_“Okay. Okay, va bene.”_

Sta ripensando agli occhi socchiusi di Lorenzo e al suo _“Stai bene?”_ e _“Non voglio farti male.”_

Sta ancora pensando a quanto Lorenzo e Giuliano siano diversi, a come non facciano nemmeno sesso alla stessa maniera, eppure Francesco stamattina si è toccato sotto la doccia immaginando di nuovo di averli entrambi. Visto che si era detto di non pensarci mai più.

“Scusa se te lo chiedo…” Andrea lo interrompe sfregandosi le nocche contro i capelli neri e corti, e Francesco alza lo sguardo dal suo caffè solo per far intendere che lo sta ascoltando, senza neppure degnarsi di togliere le labbra dalla tazzina. “Ma tu sei ricchione? Io credevo stessi ancora con la rossa.”

Il caffè gli va di traverso. Francesco inizia a tossire in cerca d’aria mentre Emanuela strilla: “Ma sei coglione? Ti pare di chiederglielo così?”

Il naso e la gola gli bruciano, Francesco non riesce a placare i colpi di tosse ed Emanuela gli dà dei colpetti sulla schiena per aiutarlo. “Ohi, frè, va tutto okay, cerca di mandar giù o mi vai in apnea.”

Francesco annuisce a fatica e cerca di riprender fiato e deglutire. Appena riesce a respirare di nuovo sbotta con una bestemmia irata di cui Novella sarebbe fiera e lancia un’occhiataccia ad Andrea dal basso verso l’alto che cancella il sorrisetto ilare dalla faccia del suo coinquilino.

“Perché, ti fa problemi con chi sto?” ringhia a denti stretti.

E forse perché davvero la cosa non lo disturba o perché quando Francesco si arrabbia le persone si spaventano facilmente, Andrea alza le mani in segno di resa ed è appena un po’ più pallido in volto, l’incarnato olivastro diventa cereo sulle guance.

“No oh, tu trombati chi ti pare, finché non ci provi con me siamo amici uguale. È solo che non capivo. Pensavo che la rossa fosse ancora la tua ragazza.”

Francesco continua a fissarlo e stringe i pugni finché non sente le unghie conficcarsi nei palmi.

“Novella _è_ la mia ragazza.”

“E però c’ha le corna che se t’arrampichi vedi il Quirinale.”

“Se non chiudi la bocca ti porto io fino al Quirinale a calci.”

Emanuela sbuffa, appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Francesco, il che ha l’unico risultato di farlo scattare di lato per allontanarsi. “Oh, scusa, sta’ calmo, non volevo farti niente! Dai, Andre, sei un coglione, adesso chiedi scusa a Francesco e metti su un’altra moka. Gli devi un caffè.”

Andrea agita le mani in aria e protesta: “Ma ‘sto cazzo, perché il deficiente di turno devo essere sempre io? Cioè, passi il fratello del Lori che c’ha proprio _puttana_ e _puttaniere_ scritti in faccia e quindi posso aver preso una cantonata, ma c’è meno confidenza tra mia sorella e suo marito che tra Francesco e il Lori. Tu gliele metti le mani addosso così agli amici tuoi? No che non lo fai, perché o sono tuoi amici o sono gente di cui ti interessa il pacco.” Andrea si zittisce per un istante e poi si schiarisce la voce: “Cioè, so che a te non piace il pacco, Lela, ma hai capito.”

Francesco sente solo un fischio nelle orecchie e gli tremano le gambe anche se è ancora seduto. È come se la stanza stesse girando nonostante lui sia fermo sulla sedia. Gli viene da vomitare.

Di solito è il campanello d’allarme che sta per urlare o rompere qualcosa, prendere a pugni il muro finché le mani non si spellano e gli fanno troppo male per continuare, ma a Roma lui non le ha mai fatte queste cose.

Qui non è mai stato così arrabbiato – così spaventato – da cadere nelle abitudini che ha assorbito da suo zio a Firenze. Roma è l’unico posto che ha in cui non è ancora successo niente di brutto a parte un esame fallito e i mezzi pubblici in ritardo. A Roma Francesco sa di poter essere migliore di quel che è a Firenze.

“Non è così semplice,” bisbiglia.

C’è un momento di silenzio, un frammento di istante in cui spera ardentemente che Andrea ed Emanuela non l’abbiano sentito. Poi lei sospira: “Okay. Metti su quella moka, Andre, ché mi sa che ci serve.”

Francesco si passa una mano sul viso e riprende possesso di quel poco che è rimasto del suo caffè. “No. Cosa frega a voi di quello che faccio io?”

Potrà anche vivere con loro – con Andrea dal primo giorno, con Emanuela e Giulia solo dall’anno scorso – ma la sua vita privata e quella universitaria sono due cose distinte. Loro sono i suoi coinquilini, non sono tenuti a sapere della festa di fine anno in cui Francesco e Guglielmo hanno fatto a cazzotti con il cugino di Chiara per difendere Novella; non gli deve interessare che il motivo per cui non parla mai dei suoi genitori è perché sono morti – a volte sospetta che Andrea lo sappia o lo abbia capito, ma questa è un’altra storia – e meno che mai Francesco dovrebbe parlare con loro di Lorenzo e di Giuliano o di altre cose che lui per primo non comprende.

Emanuela incrocia le braccia sul petto e lo guarda di sbieco.

“Almeno per altri quattro mesi dobbiamo vivere assieme, quindi fa’ te. A meno che tu non decida improvvisamente di cambiar casa–”

“Col cazzo. È dal primo anno che ho detto a suo zio–” Francesco indica con un dito Andrea, il nipote del proprietario di casa e l’unica ragione per cui un appartamento grande e nuovo come il loro non viene affittato unicamente a ragazze– “che fino alla laurea non mi schiodo.”

“Idem. Per cui noi adesso ci rimettiamo su il caffè, ne parliamo, e ci togliamo il pensiero. Vado a svegliare Giuls.”

“Non c’è niente di cui parlare. Non sono affari vostri.”

Andrea scrolla le spalle e, incurante di tutto, prepara davvero una seconda moka di caffè come Emanuela continua a esortarlo a fare.

“Francé, lo sai che veramente non è un problema se sei un po’ ricchione. O se lo sei del tutto. Cioè, mi spiace per la rossa che mi è sempre stata simpatica–” Emanuela lo blocca lanciandogli un cucchiaio in faccia. “Ahio!”

“Andre, chiudi quella fogna ché fai solo peggio!”

Francesco abbandona il suo caffè e si alza da tavola. “Fate il cazzo che vi pare, io me ne vado. Avvisatemi quando avete finito.”

“No, dai, frè! Puoi parlare con noi, lo sai che siamo dalla tua!”

“Ci vediamo dopo.”

Ma davanti alla porta della cucina c’è Giulia, il pigiama giallo infeltrito che le scivola da una spalla e i dread castani attorcigliati in cima alla testa. Li scruta tutti e tre con gli occhi arrossati e gonfi di chi ha ancora troppo alcol in circolo e non abbastanza sonno alle spalle.

“Voi dovete mori’ gonfi tutti quanti,” borbotta con l’accento senese che le incalca la lingua. “Già che lo sapete che la mattina mi fa schifo, poi vi mettete pure a berciare che non sono manco le nove. Me ne frega ‘na cespa di chi si incula o non si incula Cesco, se mi svegliate di nuovo l’unico giorno che non ho lezione, vi inculo io tutti coi cazzi di gomma della Lela.”

“Lela ha dei cazzi di gomma?”

Emanuela fa una smorfia esasperata. “Andre, ti stai focalizzando sulla parte sbagliata del discorso!”

Giulia si massaggia le tempie, già sull’orlo delle lacrime a causa della stanchezza. “Ma quella sorella laida del… almeno abbassate la voce.” Si gira verso Francesco e lo supplica, “Digli che sei buco, digli che ti fai prete, digli il cazzo che ti pare ma falli tacere.”

“Hanno cominciato loro.”

“E te falli smettere.”

Francesco si volta indietro verso Andrea ed Emanuela che ancora lo guardano, che aspettano.

Emanuela ha detto a loro di essere lesbica prima ancora di dirlo ai suoi genitori. Giulia ha pianto per due giorni sul divano tra lei e Francesco quando suo padre le ha detto che ad agosto si risposa e la nuova moglie non la vuole al matrimonio. Andrea… Andrea è sempre qui con loro, tra i casini di ragazze che vanno e vengono, bottiglie di birra spante per terra perché si era dimenticato di averle appoggiate lì mentre suonava, e i genitori e la sorella che ogni tanto appaiono dal nulla e poi scompaiono di nuovo senza neanche chiedergli se gli manchi Napoli o quando tornerà a casa per le vacanze.

Se c’è qualcuno con cui Francesco può parlare oltre a Novella, qualcuno che sarebbe più obbiettivo di lei che lo ama o di suo fratello Guglielmo che si sente in debito per gli anni in cui Francesco lo ha aiutato con Bianca, sono loro.

Francesco ci pensa per un attimo. È sul punto di dire ad Andrea che ha ragione, che è andato a letto con Lorenzo, però questo non vuol dire che…

E comunque Novella sa che…

No, davvero, Giuliano è semplicemente un _disastro_ , ma un disastro che…

Francesco sospira.

“Non sono gay. E sarei più felice di spararmi a una gamba che di tradire Novella.”

Emanuela lo guarda negli occhi e annuisce mordicchiandosi il labbro. “Okay. Ci siamo sbagliati.”

Andrea, invece, mette la caffettiera sul fuoco e si gratta la fronte. “Ma sei proprio sicuro sicuro che non sei recchia? Cioè, neanche a metà? Guarda che ci sono quelli a cui piacciono sia il manico che la fregna.”

Emanuela gli lancia un secondo cucchiaio, stavolta quello del caffè di Francesco. “Andrea, se continui a parlare come un cavernicolo io non ti ci voglio a Milano con me e Serena!”

“Ormai mi ci ha invitato pure lei, non si torna indietro!”

Andrea ed Emanuela iniziano ad attaccarsi a parole e Giulia mugugna, si nasconde il viso tra le mani. “Non la piantano. Perché non la piantano? Lo sapete che sono due giorni che non dormo!”

E Francesco fa un respiro profondo, cerca di azzerare il suono delle loro voci, contrae i muscoli finché non è sicuro di non star tremando.

Guarda Giulia, piccolina che neanche gli arriverebbe con la testa sotto il mento se non fosse per i dreadlocks, il pigiama della taglia sbagliata e il tatuaggio a forma di drago che le si avvolge attorno a tutto il braccio. E allora fa un passo avanti e la abbraccia, perché Francesco di sorelle non ne ha mai avute e non le ha mai desiderate, ma qualcosa gli dice che se i suoi genitori avessero avuto una bambina, non sarebbe stata troppo diversa da Giulia, anche se l’anellino al naso in argento indiano e il piercing all’ombelico avrebbero fatto inorridire sua madre Nicolosa.

Non è poi così traumatico metterle le braccia attorno alla schiena. Giulia rimane ferma, un uccellino sparuto che non vuole uscire dalla gabbia, mugugna sconsolata come fa ogni volta che il sonno le impasta la bocca, e Francesco riesce a non soffermarsi più di tanto su come lei sia troppo calda e non abbia nessuno di quegli odori che Francesco associa alle persone sicure, familiari, quelle che non lo mettono a disagio o lo fanno meno degli altri – la fragola e il limone dello shampoo di Novella, il pepe e il muschio bianco dei saponi di suo fratello, l’odore di burro e zucchero in casa di Linda e Graeham o delle Chesterfield di Giuliano, del deodorante che usano sia lui che Lorenzo. Persino il profumo alla magnolia e vaniglia di Bianca è diventato un sintomo di sicurezza, di tranquillità. Di _casa_.

E nessuno di questi odori c’è a Roma. O se c’è, dura per poco più di una notte. Due se è fortunato.

“Va’ a dormire in camera mia, Giuli, è più silenziosa. Questi due adesso li faccio smettere io.”

Giulia si lamenta contro il suo petto: “Se hai il letto che puzza di sesso non ci posso dormire.”

“Sa di Lorenzo,” ammette sottovoce perché Emanuela e Andrea non lo sentano sopra al loro battibecco. Ma è un odore fievole, che bisogna andare a cercare, perché lui e Lorenzo hanno avuto troppo caldo e troppa foga per usare le coperte, ci si sono stesi sopra per un attimo e poi le hanno calciate sul pavimento. Non si direbbe che si siano baciati fino allo sfinimento. “Sa solo di buono.”

“Facciamo che ti cambio le lenzuola e poi decido.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni anno a Roma in via Margutta si tiene l’esposizione dei Cento Artisti di Via Margutta, dove i pittori esibiscono i propri quadri lungo la via trasformando la strada in una mostra a cielo aperto.  
> I bacari sono un tipo di bar veneziano dove si servono essenzialmente vino e cicchetti a prezzi bassissimi e sono contemporaneamente la salvezza e la dannazione degli studenti universitari veneziani.  
>  _Frè_ viene dal dialetto spezzino e significa _fratello_. Questo perché nella mia testa Emanuela è sempre stata ligure, mentre Andrea è romano da parte di madre e napoletano da parte di padre (e chiaramente ha il tatto e la diplomazia di un pachiderma, ma questo non dipende dalla regione di origine).  
> Nel 2005 il Pride nazionale italiano si tenne l’8 giugno a Milano.  
> La frase in corsivo di Giuliano a cui Francesco ripensa è _circamenoquasi_ uno spoiler di un futuro episodio che dovrò pubblicare. Per l’esattezza del… *controlla scaletta di pubblicazione* diciassettesimo, se le cose rimangono così come sono.  
> 


	2. Tra le luci dell'alba (senza di te)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _“No, ma il secondo capitolo di Roma alla fine non lo scrivo.”_ Disse, non sapendo di mentire.  
> Il capitolo è ambientato nel maggio 2007, due anni dopo il precedente. Il riferimento ai Lunapop è tutta colpa di un pomeriggio in auto con radio RDS e i soliti vaneggiamenti medicei via WhatsApp con Fae.

_“Sono lesbica, capito? Lesbica! Mi fa schifo il cazzo, statemi lontano!”_

Andrea scoppia a ridere mentre Emanuela spinge via gli ultimi ragazzi che hanno cercato di avvicinarlesi e offrirle da bere.

Non la si può lasciare sola un attimo. Appena Andrea e Francesco si distraggono, c’è sempre qualcuno di nuovo che ci sta provando con lei.

Almeno con Giulia possono avere un istante di tregua: lei non attira l’attenzione quanto Emanuela e le sue gambe chilometriche, anche se Francesco un po’ non ne capisce il motivo e un po’ compatisce tutti i ragazzi che non si rendono conto che Emanuela non ci starebbe con loro nemmeno se fosse etero e che Giulia invece è così gentile che sarebbe disposta a dare una chance anche a dei casi umani.

Se fosse nei panni degli sconosciuti che si aggirano per i locali in cerca di una ragazza, se gli interessasse trovare qualcuno, Francesco si comporterebbe all’esatto opposto di quel che fanno loro e ci proverebbe subito con Giulia. A Emanuela darebbe giusto l’occhiata che si merita per puro rispetto di una bellezza oggettiva, poi si lascerebbe incuriosire dalle dita inanellate e dal brillantino sul dente che si intravede ogni volta che Giulia ride.

Tuttavia Francesco è un caso a parte e forse lui lo sa. Del resto non ha mai degnato di un secondo sguardo Lucrezia Donati e le sue amiche con i maglioncini aderenti e i capelli piastrati, e ha invece perso la testa per Novella e le sue unghie colorate di nero, per quelle felpe larghe che non si capiva mai se indossasse il reggiseno o meno fino a che Francesco non se la stringeva addosso e lasciava scendere le mani dove più voleva.

E comunque, alla fine ci è comunque rimasto sotto come uno qualsiasi degli stupidi che ci provano con Emanuela e lasciano perdere Giulia. Non ha capito un cazzo di cosa stesse per succedere esattamente come l’altro imbecille che gli passa di fianco e guarda le tette di Emanuela invece dei suoi occhi neri.

Francesco vorrebbe sapere cosa stia facendo Novella adesso.

No, non è vero, non lo vorrebbe sapere. Non gli basterebbe. Vorrebbe essere con lei invece che qui tra la calca di gente che si lamenta perché i baristi stanno versando birra e cocktail in bicchieri di plastica invece che lasciare gli alcolici nelle solite bottiglie di vetro. Ma stasera il proprietario del bar ha già buttato fuori di peso tre ragazzi che stavano facendo troppo casino, e Francesco nemmeno voleva uscire, ha l’ultimo capitolo della tesi da scrivere e almeno dieci pagine di appendici da riconsiderare. Aveva detto agli altri di uscire senza di lui, che li avrebbe raggiunti dopo – non l’avrebbe fatto. Al massimo si sarebbe letto uno di quei libri dei cannibali per cui Andrea impazzisce e che invece a Francesco provocano disgusto. Li legge solo per poter dire ad Andrea che ha qualcosa di marcio nel cervello.

Ma Andrea ormai ci ha fatto il callo alle scuse di Francesco ed Emanuela non si è mai fatta fregare. Gli hanno tirato in faccia una maglietta pulita e gli hanno detto di muovere il culo, non gli andrà a monte la laurea per colpa di una sera passata fuori.

Giulia è rimasta a braccia conserte sulla porta della sua camera, un sorriso piccolo e triste sulle labbra.

_“A stare da solo non tornerà, ti fai solo male. Bevici su con noi.”_

_“Non voglio bere perché sono stato lasciato.”_

_“Allora bevi perché hai ancora due esami da dare e l’ultimo capitolo più la conclusione da scrivere. L’università è sempre una buona scusa per bere.”_

E quindi Francesco ha accettato la scusa e ha scritto quella sopra ai tre shot di rum e pera. Ha impresso bene gli insulti per quella testa di cazzo del suo relatore anche sul gin tonic che Andrea gli ha messo in mano appena Francesco ha provato a dire che okay, adesso basta, c’è troppa gente che si soffoca, lasciatemi tornare a casa a fumare e dormire, domani devo andare a ricevimento.

Domani non andrà a ricevimento.

Emanuela si alza dallo sgabello e scoppia a ridere quando inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi, lei e Giulia si appoggiano l’una all’altra per riuscire ad arrivare in bagno.

Andrea si mette entrambe le mani sulla testa e scuote il capo, sconcertato. “Se tra dieci minuti non tornano dovremo controllare che non siano affogate nel cesso.”

Non è neanche una frase così divertente. Anzi, è una preoccupazione sincera perché Lela regge sempre meno di quanto lei creda e Giulia ha già buttato giù due Jägerbomb come fossero acqua, ma Francesco ride lo stesso perché alla fine è questo che volevano, no? Che Francesco uscisse e si divertisse, perché lo vedono che non è più se stesso anche se gli hanno fatto la cortesia di non dirgli che è uno straccio da che ha rotto con Novella, che comunque non ci stava più con la testa già da novembre – provare a dirgli quest’ultima cosa significherebbe sollevare un vespaio che nessuno di loro quattro desidera affrontare. Ci ha provato Novella a farlo ed ecco come è andata a finire, con Francesco che si è fatto ricucire la mano al Pronto Soccorso e Andrea che ora fa pratica di fisioterapia su di lui e gli ricorda due volte al giorno di fare gli esercizi con una palla di gomma che per il resto del tempo si lanciano dietro o usano per abbattere le matrioske della zia di Andrea che stanno in soggiorno.

E allora Francesco ride. Ride e affoga quel nodo che gli strozza la gola dentro al bicchiere già mezzo consumato di Greyhound perché non gli è rimasto niente da fare se non questo: ridere.

Gli fanno male gli occhi. Gli fa male la mano.

Mette giù il bicchiere e lo riprende con la sinistra. Ci si era già fatto male quest’inverno alla stessa mano, quando ha aggredito Giuliano in quella strada buia in cui Francesco sapeva che l’avrebbe trovato e allo stesso tempo sperava di non farlo.

Adesso Guglielmo sembra avere paura di parlargli. Se può, lo evita.

Ci sta. Per Guglielmo, Bianca è sempre stata più importante di tutto e Francesco le ha pestato a sangue il fratello preferito.

Francesco non sa se sarebbe stato capace di riservare lo stesso trattamento a Lorenzo, se sarebbe riuscito a colpirlo con la stessa rabbia che gli ha accecato gli occhi e strappato l’ossigeno dal naso mentre lui e Giuliano cadevano a terra con le ginocchia e sputando sangue tra i denti.

Francesco si dice di sì. Perché gli fa _bene_ pensare di potersela prendere con Lorenzo, anche se con Lorenzo è sempre stato parole e invece Giuliano era gesti, pensieri soffocati in un guizzo di dita, la lingua usata solo per leccare invece che articolare frasi.

Tra Francesco e Giuliano poteva finire _solo_ così. Solo con i gesti.

Con Lorenzo non lo saprà mai. È stato _lui_ a cancellare Francesco, non il contrario, e ha usato le parole per farlo. Non si è nemmeno preso il disturbo di alzare la mano su di lui.

Forse Francesco l’avrebbe preferito.

La testa gli pesa sul collo, è come avere il piombo nel cervello. Ha bevuto troppo, non ha bevuto abbastanza. Giulia ed Emanuela sono tornate e Andrea gli sta parlando, gli sta chiedendo qualcosa. Francesco non si era neanche accorto di essere al centro dell’attenzione.

Non è sufficiente essere uscito, essere qui in mezzo al vociare di persone alticce ed esagitate a fingere che vada tutto bene, sì, va tutto bene, cosa vuoi che mi cambi aver perso quelle persone che mi hanno cambiato la vita, che mi avevano fatto credere che non ci fosse solo la delusione a fare da corredo? Lorenzo e Giuliano se ne sono andati quando avevo appena capito che forse poteva esserci qualcosa, Novella ha voltato le spalle ed è partita perché non esiste fiaba dove il mostro viva, il mostro finisce sempre ammazzato e sono gli altri a essere felici, felici per sempre. In un mondo senza mostri, senza lupi.

_“Ma noi siamo mostri con il freddo nel cuore.”_

_“Tu non sei un mostro.”_

Tu sei bellissima, tu sei calda, sei troppo.

Avevo ragione io.

E adesso non sei qua.

E il mondo è un posto tragico, è un posto ironico, Francesco dovrebbe essersi abituato a come la vita si diverta a prenderlo in giro e guardarlo rantolare a terra perché le ferite sono troppo profonde, perché il sale gli fa bruciare i tagli, ma Francesco sta bevendo l’ultimo sorso e guardando le facce distorte di Giulia e Andrea attraverso il fondo del bicchiere quando la radio su cui è sintonizzato il bar fa partire una canzone che a Francesco fa particolarmente schifo per mille motivi diversi, tra cui il fatto che alla ex di Lorenzo piacevano i Lunapop e ogni volta che usciva una nuova canzone Lucrezia cercava di convincere lui e Novella che: _“Oh mio Dio, questi siete troppo voi!”_

Francesco se ne era sempre infischiato perché intanto i Lunapop sono inascoltabili, e poi Lucrezia non ha mai saputo un cazzo di lui e Novella, non poteva capirli. Novella invece la prendeva come un’offesa personale il fatto che il rapporto tra lei e Francesco venisse paragonato alle canzoni di una band pop.

Il locale spara la musica a volume altissimo, troppo alto considerata l’ora tarda, esattamente come la vecchia sera in cui Novella si era ubriacata addosso al braccio di Francesco, e anche quella volta c’era una canzone di questo gruppo disgraziato a battere nelle casse acustiche.

Controvoglia, Francesco si trova a far caso a quel che il frontman sta cantando. Ascolta le parole che riescono persino a fare male per quanto scontate, per quanto inutili.

Probabilmente è solo colpa dell’alcool e del fatto che nella situazione in cui si trova qualsiasi cosa lo farebbe pensare a Novella, ogni frase amara gli ricorderebbe il sorriso di Lorenzo che non vede da ottobre – _che non vedrà mai più_ – e il viso pallido di Giuliano con il sangue che gli cola dal naso e gli sporca la bocca e il mento. Però intanto _cos’è successo alla tua luce, la tua luce si è oscurata_ e poi _la tua stella si è eclissata e ora provaci dal buio a brillare senza me_ e vaffanculo anche a questa canzone di merda, Francesco non si metterà a piangere in un cazzo di locale, non si metterà a piangere per due parole idiote, non si metterà a piangere per due stronzi che l’hanno devastato come sapeva da sempre sarebbe successo, anche se l’illusione brevissima che le cose potessero funzionare è stata _sublime_. È stata tutto.

Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare suo zio. Jacopo gliel’aveva detto che i Medici sono tutti dei figli di puttana, dal primo all’ultimo, ma Francesco è stato così arrogante da credere di saperne più di lui che ha a che fare con loro da sempre.

Francesco non piangerà, non soffrirà. Francesco se la farà passare. Come passa tutto. Come passano tutti. Come se ne vanno tutti.

Fanculo a questa canzone. Lo fa fremere dal fastidio.

Ne ha abbastanza. Si alza per uscire fuori, per fumarsi quella benedetta sigaretta, per andare a casa e farsi una doccia, scottarsi la pelle con l’acqua calda finché non sarà sicuro di essersi disinfettato il corpo dall’odore di persone e dall’aria troppo umida per essere solo il primo di maggio, per andare a letto e farsi una sega e fingere che non gli venga ancora istintivo pensare alle mani di Lorenzo o agli ansiti rochi di Giuliano quando è troppo agitato per toccarsi senza immaginare niente, senza immaginare persone con vere facce e veri nomi.

Andrea lo ferma, lo chiama chiedendogli che gli sia preso. Lo afferra per un braccio e Francesco non fa scattare il pugno che ha già serrato d’istinto solo perché è _Andrea_ e Francesco gli deve tanto anche se lui neanche lo sa, perché non ha idea di quanto abbia significato per Francesco imparare a suonare sulla sua chitarra o quanto gli siano servite tutte quelle sere in cui lui l’ha convinto a mollare i libri e uscire a divertirsi.

Se dovesse metterlo a parole, Francesco direbbe che Andrea è il primo amico vero che ha. Giulia ed Emanuela ci vanno vicine, ma loro sono coinquiline con cui va facilmente d’accordo, mentre Andrea è quello con cui starebbe in compagnia anche se non vivessero assieme per nove mesi l’anno.

Per un periodo, erano stati quasi amici anche Francesco e Giuliano. Prima dei baci, prima delle confessioni confuse e disorientate nel cuore della notte – _“Mio fratello è così tante cose che ormai è tutto e lui non si ricorda come fare a essere solo se stesso. Glielo dobbiamo ricordare noi. Tu ce la fai, Francesco?”_

Fanculo anche a Giuliano. Fanculo a Giuliano che non è mai stato solo di Francesco e non è mai stato solo di Lorenzo. Giuliano è già tanto se è di se stesso. E Francesco questo l’ha sopportato e se l’è fatto andare bene anche se bene non gli andava per niente. Si è lasciato calpestare e prendere a calci nell’orgoglio – a calci nel petto dove il cuore… no, il cuore niente. Il cuore più _niente_ – e invece che fermarsi, Giuliano ha deciso di prendere a calci pure l’ultima cosa bella e sensata della vita di Francesco e tradirla – tradire Novella, la sua amicizia – con quella stronza.

E Novella non se l’è presa con lui per questo. Ha perdonato Giuliano e si è arrabbiata con Francesco per averlo picchiato. Gli ha sputato addosso le bestemmie e: _“È nostro amico, Francesco! Non ci arrivi da te che quando Giuliano fa cazzate è perché ha bisogno di attenzione? E tu invece di aiutarlo l’hai preso a pugni. Cosa speravi di ottenere?”_

Giustizia. Una meritata vendetta. Per lei e per se stesso perché _non è giusto_ che Lorenzo e Giuliano facciano quello che gli pare, che usino le persone come oggetti privi d’anima e che nessuno gliela faccia mai pagare.

Francesco si era _fidato_ di loro, va bene? Gli aveva permesso di mettersi in mezzo a tutto quello che ha valore e lasciarci tracce, e loro ci hanno sputato sopra e creato un vuoto in pensieri che Francesco nemmeno credeva ancora di poter avere.

Qualcosa di molto simile al _vi voglio bene_ e però più forte, più viscerale.

Francesco si scrolla la mano di Andrea di dosso ed esce fuori, sulla strada, dove l’aria sa di smog e di notte, di alba che tra un’ora dovrebbe arrivare ma intanto si intravede già un punto di azzurro e polvere al limitare del cielo nero.

Andrea lo segue.

Forse aveva ragione Jacopo anche quando diceva che Novella è un’amica dei Medici e se sei amico dei Medici allora non puoi esserlo anche dei Pazzi. E Novella è stata amica di Bianca e di Giuliano ancora prima di essere la ragazza di Francesco.

Però Francesco pensava sarebbe rimasta. Invece se n’è andata anche lei. Hanno litigato prima che partisse per la Scozia e hanno litigato di nuovo quando è tornata a Firenze per tre giorni il mese scorso e Francesco pensava di scusarsi, di farsi perdonare per aver perso così tanto tempo dietro Lorenzo e Giuliano quando avrebbe dovuto sapere che l’unica persona importante era lei. Ma Novella ha preso le sue scuse e gliele ha tirate dietro come sassi, e poi lei ha cominciato a urlare, e Francesco non voleva farlo, non voleva alzare la voce, non voleva, e allora il pugno al muro che gli ha sbucciato le nocche e mandato una scossa di dolore lungo tutto il braccio, Novella che lo accusava di non aver mai capito niente, di aver avuto sempre troppa paura di tutto, anche di guardarsi dentro, e Francesco è crollato. È esploso in mille pezzi, ognuno di essi che andava a fuoco.

E non c’è stato più nulla da fare. Più niente da recuperare.

Francesco accende una sigaretta. Si siede sul marciapiede. Andrea si mette di fianco a lui, fa per mettergli un braccio attorno alle spalle ma Francesco se ne libera con una gomitata e un verso irriconoscibile che gli esce dalla gola.

Sembra il richiamo di un animale che muore.

_Mostro mostro mostro. Mostro da abbattere e da scarnificare, da uccidere e da bruciare. Da avere pietà e farlo smettere di soffrire._

“Stammi lontano.”

“Sono tuo amico, Francesco. Non ti posso stare lontano.”

“Puoi farlo benissimo. Non è difficile.”

Un sospiro di cenere gli cade sull’avambraccio nudo e brucia per un singolo, beato, _cieco_ frammento di secondo.

È più facile schiarire la mente quando ha una sigaretta tra le dita, soffiare via i pensieri come fossero aliti di fumo.

_“Sai che non ho mai avuto paura dei mostri? Da piccola spegnevo la luce e andavo sotto al letto per cercarli. Mi sembrava più intelligente farci amicizia che scappare.”_

_“Giuliano non ha mai avuto paura del buio. Io ho scoperto di avercela solo quando non siamo più stati in stanza assieme e improvvisamente stare senza luce mi spaventava. Mi è servito del tempo per abituarmici.”_

_“Quello che c’è al buio, c’è anche con la luce. Se non ti fa paura di giorno non dovrebbe farti paura di notte. Semplice, no?”_

Quello che mi fa paura di giorno, mi fa paura anche di notte.

A Francesco prude la spalla, quella del tatuaggio. Inspira il fumo finché non lo sente bruciargli nelle narici, si passa la mano libera sulla scapola inchiostrata, infila le dita sotto il colletto della maglia per tastarsi la pelle.

Sono stati quasi una profezia quei tre tasselli che non si toccano, grandi, ingombranti, che si allontanano dal centro come le placche sotto la crosta terrestre, che non si devono incontrare, altrimenti provocherebbero terremoti in superficie, eruzioni. Distruzione.

L’intera vita di Francesco è stata un cataclisma da che li ha conosciuti – tutti e tre, non si salva e non l’ha salvato nessuno: Novella, Lorenzo, Giuliano.

Stupidamente, si era creduto al sicuro, ai bordi del disastro, protetto in un bunker sotto al terreno e troppo lontano per farsi colpire. Invece, era nell’occhio del ciclone. Invece, era lì tra le prime case che vengono distrutte da un’inondazione. Ha scambiato un uragano per semplice pioggia.

Se adesso è morto, in fondo la colpa è solo sua.

Vorrebbe essere ancora capace di piangere.


End file.
